


Origins of Parenthood

by Heta01



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom
Genre: Other, frenrey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heta01/pseuds/Heta01
Summary: So who is Joshua's other parent? Lets find out on today's episode of yet another HLVRAI fic.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Feetman, Implied Gordon/Benrey - Relationship, gordon feetman/oc (past)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Origins of Parenthood

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Please don't nitpick this I'm still trying to learn about Half Life. This was more to make lore and introduce an oc??? I'm tired.
> 
> Also I'm trying to keep this out of the game's main tag on ao3 because the site won't do it.

Benrey was pretty sure that the Freeman family was normal enough from what they'd observed. A single father with his four year old son. Not an uncommon trope really. But it left them to wonder about the history behind Gordon's small family of two. Photographs of Gordon pretransition holding and posing with Joshua told Benrey that Gordon in fact had not had a dead wife or some tragic bullshit. Humans were weird about dead parents or divorces. But where was the other father?

Benrey was often left with these questions unanswered. Mainly because they never asked. Felt too awkward to ask in the months they'd been crashing with the two of them after the incidents at Black Mesa. At first, Benrey had felt unsure about how they felt about Joshua. They assumed they didn't like kids. The kids they played with on playstation were whiny and cussed them out in ways a mother would never allow. Kids were annoying as fuck for Benrey, always feeling the need for attention and throwing tantrums getting what they wanted. And yet…

And yet Joshua was a whole exception. He was a quiet little boy. Looked a shit ton like Gordon save for the dark brown eyes. Benrey had only witnessed a few meltdowns caused by overstimulation, either by overly loud noises or when everything seemed to be grabbing the little dude's attention all at once. Benrey couldn't blame him. Everything overwhelmed them too. But Benrey also discovered a whole new trait about Gordon through the meltdowns.

He was a damn good dad. Whenever a meltdown would ensue, Gordon followed a strict routine. One, get down to Joshua's level and give him at least a couple feet of space. Two, offer a hug. If Joshua didn't want one, continue to three. Three, in a hushed tone, count to ten to Joshua as a distraction. If it was in a hug, he'd hold Joshua tight and pat his back to each number. Gordon would continue to do this until Joshua calmed down and knew he was okay. Sometimes it'd work right away, sometimes a few minutes. One time in the park it took close to an hour. And Gordon held him the whole time, counting to ten over and over until Joshua's sobs and hysterics ceased. 

Gordon loved Joshua and Benrey could tell. Like Gordon was meant to be a father.

Sitting on the couch as Gordon put Joshua to bed, Benrey played on their switch. Soft noises and graphics filling their vision and ears. It was enrapturing enough that Benrey had been startled when Gordon plopped on the couch, his sighs and groans from the day's events being popped out of his back stretching it. "Jesus I'm getting old…"

Benrey snorted. "Gonna get you some dentures then."

Gordon pushed their shoulder lightly chuckling out a few laughs before laying his head back, closing his eyes. "God I'm so glad you sleep like your father, Joshua…"

Benrey raised a brow. "I thought you were an insomniac?"

Gordon's body tensed before opening his eyes and crossing his arms. "I uh… I am. I mean… his other… biological one..."

"Oh…"

The two sat in awkward silence before Benrey broke it. "Was he uh… was he a uh… heavy sleeper?"

Gordon nodded. "From what I could tell… yeah…"

Benrey couldn't help their curiosity as the question suddenly came out. "Where is he by the way? You never really talk about him."

Gordon sat in silence for a few moments. He looked down at the carpet and suddenly Benrey was regretting ever asking. Count on them to fuck up. Idiot. But they were surprised when Gordon provided them an answer.

"Probably off somewhere fucking off. Like he was good at. God I don't even know why I liked him thinking back on it. He was always so nice to me at work-"

"Wait? You guys met at work?" Gordon nodded.

"Yeah. I was interning after I graduated from MIT. I was stupid, naive, and goddamn I was scared. So when he started talking to me and being so nice I uh… I just kinda… you know." Gordon waved his hand. "Developed an infatuation. He was also a higher up. Like… big deal in the company. So I set my standards and goals up high to him."

"What was his name…?"

"Peter."

"Oh… uh… cringe." Gordon smiled. 

"Yeah… he was cringe I guess."

Benrey turned their full attention to Gordon as he rubbed his eyes. "Why isn't he in the little dude's life, bro?"

Gordon groaned as a pained look fell on his face, the memory obviously not a great one. "... He didn't want to be in mine or Joshua's life. Found out he was engaged and that I was pregnant on the same day month after we slept together."

"Holy shit, dude…"

"Yeah… told me he didn't care what I did. Just stay away. Yknow?" Gordon lightly scratched the back of his head. "Ehhh… doesn't matter. His ex fiance found out anyway when I was seven months and ran into him again. She's actually a good friend of mine now. Became her daughter's godfather recently."

Benrey frowned. "Well I mean… at least she's cool?"

"Yeah. Imani is great… I just wish we didn't meet under those circumstances…" Gordon sighed. "... but I wouldn't change it. Joshua is my world. And he's the best possible outcome from the situation. I just wonder if I'm doing something wrong sometimes. Like… am I gonna fuck up?! What if he hates me in the future and it won't just be rebellious teen angst? What if he resents me when he learns about his father? What if he tells me he wishes he could've been raised by Peter instead of me…?"

Benrey nodded. That made sense. Gordon loved his kid. And considering how Joshie came to be, it'd be understandable that Gordon treated him like he was the grand king. Gordon was stern, but kind when it came to parenting Joshua. There are mistakes of course, but what Gordon lacked he made up with love. Benrey patted Gordon's shoulder.

"You know uh… I think you're a pretty cool dad, bro. I don't think anything will change that. If Joshua does uh… end up with some anger towards you, just know you didn't fuck up. He'll probably just need space. And eventually be okay again." Gordon smiled at Benrey's comfort attempt.

"... thanks Benrey."


End file.
